Nana, Kiss me
by Anwoodie
Summary: Once Hachi finally moved in with takumi after he knocked her up, sadly she lost the baby and she realized he didn't love her and she felt more lonely. So she goes back to living with Nana and she agrees happily to have Hachi back! but what will happen when Hachi starts to have some strange feelings for the raven? (I do not own Nana, but dude go watch it, epic anime!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I am back, and I'll just go ahead and say thing. I normally only write yaoi but this yuri couple is deep in my heart! I love Nana, and the amazing plot, I only wish they would have got together in the end!

Hachi looked over the lake from the widow sipping water from her strawberry glass. She looked over at the door longing or Nana to walk through the door. She was so lonely today... She knew she wasn't coming home sense she had a gig out of town, but Hachi couldn't help but want to see her best friend.

She stood up and poured he water out in the sink cleaning the glass an putting it back into the cabinet. She stared down at the sink feeling her eyes welling up in her eyes. Hachi was happy that Nana was seeing Ren again and she was getting gigs but she couldn't help but miss the woman.

Walking into her room she grabbed some clothes and changed into a Frilly white dress, light chick yellow baby fool shoes and a pink cardigan, placing her hair into a neat ponytail she grabbed her purse with her well manicured nails and walked out of her room shutting the door behind he and walking out of the apartment locking the door behind her.

Hachi wasn't sure were she was going, but she just couldn't stay in that lonely apartment any longer. She walked down the flights of stairs slowly just killing time ten left the building walking close enough to town to catch a taxi. On a sad night like thins she craved nothing more that a hamburger from Jackson's. One the taxi got to her destination she stepped out of the car and walked into the restaurant to be greeted by the owner, so she took a seat.

"A hamburger please" he smiled in her trade mark smile. 'I should probably get one for Nana, she'll be hungry when he comes home tomorrow morning' she thought to herself with a giggle. "Before I leave can I get one to go?" She smiled. The owner nodded and started putting together her order. Hachi got out the money for the food and the owner shook his head with a smile.

"On the house, looks like your having a pretty bad day" he chuckled. This man always knew her, when shoji left her when Nana was gone shed come here and talk to him for enjoyment. It had been a while sense they ha first met, a while ago... She was living with Takumi sense she was caring his child. But se had a miscarriage and she realized he didn't treat her like we wanted her he just replace love with money, though she loved such things she was more lonely than before. When he lost the baby, Nana embraced her with a caring hug when she called her crying and she moved back into the apartment with her an ended things with Takumi. Hachi took a bite of her burger smiling at the taste... This was her favorite.

She finished her meal got Nanas and waved goodbye leaving the establishment and walked home, she wanted the fresh air. Once she finished climbing all the stairs she unlocked her apartment door with a tired sigh. Once he opened the door she was embrace into a giant hug. "Nana!?" Hachi said in a happy voice. "I came back early to see you, but you weren't here!" She said with a smirk, he red lipstick was slightly rubbed away as her attire was somewhat messed up.

She was with Red before she came here. Hachi gave her big smile and hugged her back like she didn't notice and held up te bag with the burger in it. "Awesome, Hachi I'm starving" she chuckled takin the and shut the door behind Hachi. "I though you might Be in the morning" she smiled walking over to the kitchen. "I'll get you a beer" she smiled and went over to the small fridge pulling a beer out and placin it on the table Nana had made when they first moved in.

"Thanks Hachi" she smiled taking a big bite of the burger then opening the beer and taking a big gulp. Hachi smiled at the other and watched her eat and drink happily. Once she was done with the food she got up throwing her trash in the trash can then chugged the rest of her beer throwing that away as well. "God I'm beat" Nana yawned. "Ren must have made you tired" Hachi chuckled.

Nana looked over to the other "how did you know?" She ask in disbelief. "I'm very good at telling this kind of thing" she chuckled standing up and walking over to Nana. "Why dot you just go and rest and we will take in the morning" she smiled taking Nana's jacket from her torso and folding it gently. "Would you like to take a bath I can run it for you?" He smiled. "Hachi your like a perfect wife" she joked around. Hachi felt a big smile spreading across her face.

Hey how was my first yuri? xD I hope you liked it and I hope to get to write more and more for you please like and review!

AW


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back and I know I have been gone a while, But I'm going to try my best to finish up some stories I have been lacking in writing in and this one only has one more chapters so I want to finish it for you and go on to the next! So without hesitation I give you chapter 2 3**

Hachi looked into the mirror and sighed, she didn't know what she was going to do. Nana had been so distant lately... and she just didn't know what she was going to do with the feelings she was getting for her. Tying the last string on her lace dress in the back she slipped on her heels and walked out of the bathroom to see Nana drink some water. Hachi smiled and walked over to her "Good morning Nana" She giggled.

Nana looked over at the other and smiled "Good morning Hachi, your dressed cute where are you going?" she asked softly lighting a ciggerate. Hachi smiled softly and reached for the other matching strawberry glass, the ones that Nana had bought once more when she moved back in. Filling it with water she took and sip and looked at Nana "Work, I got a job at that clothes store that sells cute dolly things!" she said excitedly. Nana chuckled and took another drag of her ciggerate. "I was wondering why you have been wearing such cute things, been spending a lot there?" she teased.

Hachi puffed her lips out and pouted "Employee discount" she huffed. "Well they look very cute, I'm sorry that I've been too busy to notice you got a new job" she smiled apologetically. Hachi giggled and gave her trademark smile shaking her head "not at all, I'm so glad that your band has gotten to popular!" she said cheerfully. Nana smirked at her "I suppose so" she laughed taking another drag of her ciggerate. Hachi smiled and took a sip of her water "Well I have to go or I'm going to be late!" she smiled pouring out her water and sitting the cup in the sink. She leaned over to Nana and hugged her tightly 'oh… the tingles in my stomach are coming back…' she thought to herself as she hugged her.

Letting got she smiled and ran out of the apartment not wanting Nana to see her blush. Walking down all the stairs was a good distraction for Hachi at what she had to think about… if only Nana was a man, and then she wouldn't have any issue. "Why can't she be a man" she sighed out loud walking out of the building and catching a taxi.

Once she got off work she looked at her watch to see the time, she recently got a cool new digital watch... a matching one with Nana… had the date and everything. She looked at it in surprise "It's my birthday…" she spoke out softly. Smiling to herself she walked down the street to get a cab "I hope Nana comes hope kinda early tonight so I can see her before my birthday is over" she wished quietly. Once she arrived at the building she looked up at her windows hoping to see a light on, there wasn't. "It's no big deal… Nana didn't promise to be there, she probably doesn't even remember my birthday" she sighed opening the apartment door and starting the walk up the stairs.

Once she reached the top of her floor she walked down the hall staring down at the ground. 'Why am I even home…I could go hang with Junko…though I'd just be the third wheel...' she sighed at her own thought. Walking to her own door she unlocked it and walked through only to be scared by Nana "SURPRISE!" she yelled and popped a popper at her. Hachi looked at Nana in surprise "I thought you had a party tonight?" she asked in disbelief "I made the others do it so I could spend your birthday with you!" she smirked. Hachi felt tears prickling at her eyes and she sent herself flying at the other hugging her tightly. Nana patted the girl on the back and laughed softly. "Thank you Nana…" she spoke softly against Nana's chest sobbing softly.

"Why would I miss your birthday?" she laughed and hugged her back. Hachi pulled back and leaned up looking into Nana's eyes. "Nana…" she said quietly. Nana looked at her arching an eyebrow "yea?" she asked slightly worried. "I have a problem I think… I fell in love again" she whispered softly never taking her eyes from Nana's. Nana looked at her and smiled "well who is it, a married guy, someone you can't have?" she asked. Hachi shook her head and felt the tears coming down more aggressively. "My best friend…" Hachi said quietly. "Junko?" Nana asked completely taken back. Hachi shook her head, closed her eyes and leaned up slightly touching her lips to Nana's red ones. Nana stared at the girl in confusion but didn't pull away.

"Hachi?" she asked softly. Hachi felt the tears falling from her face "If I was a man, then would you have wanted to be with me?" she asked her heart feeling like it was going to break out of her chest. Nana laughed softly scaring Hachi. Nana smiled at her and leaned forward kissing Hachi's forehead. "You don't have to be a man to win my love… simply say those three magic words… and I might tell you I already fell pretty hard" she whispered.

Hachi looked up at her tears flowing down her cheek and she leaned up kissing Nana gently and then pulled back looking at her happily "I love you, Nana" she whispered back. Nana smirked and leaned down "Close… but not it" she teased. Hachi looked up at her confused then a smile rose to her face.

"_Nana, Kiss me_."

**God dang I love that couple m if you ask me they should have so got together the show was basically about the falling in love! But whatever Lol that's what the fanfic's are for! Well seeya next time!**


End file.
